Seiya Yaboshi
Seiya Yaboshi (夜星 星矢 Yaboshi Seiya) is an alien from Planet Sharak that often visits the Saionji Temple. Appearance Seiya has a black pupil with blue outline. He often wears a blue cap together witha yellow hoodie and a blue jacket together with a jeans. Personality Since Seiya is a broke traveler, he tries to get any opportunity to earn money like the time when he tries to forcefully take Ruu and Wannya to a television show in Planet Sharak or the time when he reported the Waru Waru Gang to the Police on Planet Sharak. He often teases Miyu by confessing to her while pretending to be Kanata. When it comes to his family, he gets stubborn and always tries to run away because he is always treated like a child, causing him to run away. Ability Seiya has the ability to know someone's feelings and memory by touching a hand. Plot Meeting Miyu, Kanata, Wannya and Ruu Seiya is an alien traveler from planet Sharak. He often visits the planet Earth since it is famous to alien tourists. On one of his visit, he accidentally bumped to Miyu in front of the Tarafuku Market. There, after helping Miyu from falling, he found out about Ruu and Wannya, aliens from planet Otto living together with her. After their accidental encounter, he started following Miyu–from her school, during her lunch and even giving her a letter by putting it in her shoe locker. Miyu and her friends misunderstand it, thinking he is about to confess his feelings. After Miyu is forced by Chris to go, Seiya was able to meet Miyu alone again in front of the Tarafuku Market. After Seiya revealed his true intention, Miyu becomes wary of him and look after Ruu and Wannya who were on their way to buy a tofu sale promo. Seiya was able to get to Saionji Temple by himself and there, he explains his true identity after Kanata asks him to come in and explain while Miyu refuses to do so. Also, he told them his real intention of contacting Miyu which is to let Ruu and Wannya be a guest to a television show in planet Sharak and be with him in three days, since people from planet Otto are very rare to reach the Earth. After Kanata and Miyu declines to his offer, he took Ruu and Wannya by force by putting Miyu and Kaanta to sleep through a sleeping gas. Wannya which is a bit hesitant at first totally declines to his offer after explaining later on that three days in planet Sharak is equivalent to six months in planet Earth. Ruu was able to stop Seiya's spaceship by ascending further after using his psychic powers that caused them to crash. After Miyu and Kanata saved Ruu inside Seiya's spaceship that was submerged after the crash, Seiya came out of nowhere like nothing happened, causing them to get mad at him. Miyu tries to explain furhter her feelings between the four of them by letting him touch her hand and know her feelings. After seeing the connection between them, Seiya gave up on bringing Ruu and Wannya along with him. After the incident, Seiya became friendly with Miyu, Kanata, Wannya and Ruu and he often visits the Saionji Temple. Relationships Rui Yaboshi Rui is Seiya's older sister who chases after him after he ran away from home. She was able to capture him after he visited the Saionji Temple. Teru Moroboshi Teru is a Galaxy Police detective and Rui's lover. Seiya has a a good relationship to Teru as he always knows the pattern between the two whenever they quarrel. Miyu Kouzuki Seiya often teases Miyu by pretending to be Kanata and confessing to her under his disguise. Whenever he is about to kiss her, his head changed to octopus and squid that annoys Miyu so much. Kanata Saionji At first, Kanata is wary of Seiya because of his ulterior motives. But later in the series, he is in good terms with Seiya who usually helps them when there are troubles regarding alien life forms or objects. Wannya Seiya usually visits the Saionji Temple even when Miyu and Kanata are at school and helps Wannya with the chores in the house. Ruu After Seiya gave up on taking Ruu to planet Sharak, Ruu became friendly with him. Category:Characters